1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the fields of data processing and data communication. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatus for data communication in a downhole networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in data processing and data communication technologies have led to development of a wide variety of data communication arrangements, including but not limited to, various on-chip, on-board and system buses, as well as local and wide area networks. These data communication arrangements are deployed in a wide range of applications, including but not limited to, data communications in harsh operating environments, such as oil and gas exploration.
As electronic exploration and drilling technology matures, the need to accurately communicate data with components located in a downhole tool string is vital to continued success in the exploration and production of oil, gas, and geothermal wells. Downhole tool string configurations often incorporate multiple downhole drilling and exploration devices for reporting temperature, pressure, inclination, salinity, and other factors at or near real-time to the surface.
Unfortunately, attempts to provide communication are hindered by various operational environment and design factors. For example, the corrosive and mechanically violent nature of a downhole drilling environment in combination with the extreme operational temperatures contributes to a rapid degradation of equipment and reduction of connectivity reliability. Additionally, the longer the downhole drilling string and/or the more tools or components attempting to share data with the surface, the more difficult the task becomes. Once the power source and bandwidth limitations are considered, the relative reliability and availability of the network to the components in the downhole tool string becomes a significant design issue. Temporary communication failure, once network connections have been established, is highly probable. With the resulting failure at any point along a serially coupled drill string, the transmission path and the corresponding flow of data to between nodes above and below the failure point will be interrupted or broken.